I Saw a Shooting Star (And Thought of You)
by RocketRaccoon15
Summary: After a stressful mission, Peter and Gamora take a walk. (Starmora Week 2018 - Day 3: Night Confessions/Stargazing)


The mission doesn't go as planned. Rocket almost gets set on fire, Mantis almost gets shot, and Drax...well, Drax almost gets himself killed by taking on more criminals than he could handle. So, yeah. It was stressful.

However, stressful in his eyes is also a good thing. It usually meant going on long walks with Gamora, which is what they're doing now. The mission somehow brought them back to Berhert, which also brought back some unwanted memories from the two months prior. _Ego. Yondu. Their fight._ That was all in the past, but a remainder of it still sent a horrible feeling to their guts. Although, they did miss how beautiful the planet looked at night.

Hand-in-hand, they walk far away from the Benatar. They take in the calming nature of the forest, in a comfortable silence. At least until Peter trips over his own two feet, mesmerized by the beautiful scenery.

"Are you okay?" Gamora asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's surprisingly really comfy down here." With a grunt, he rolls himself onto his back and looks up at the stars. A yawn escapes his mouth as he shifts his eyes to Gamora, who's glaring at him with her arms crossed. "I'm too tired to get up."

The woman softens her expression and playfully rolls her eyes. She stretches out her hand to him, only to get gently pulled beside him. If it wasn't for her being as exhausted as he is, she would've hesitated more than she did. And so, they lay there in silence, gazing up at the stars. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Peter whispers even though they were completely alone.

A soft chuckle escapes Gamora's mouth. "God, you're such a sap."

"It's true." He states, turning his head to face her. "Where do you see us, like five years from now?"

Gamora turns to lay on her side. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about the future." She looks at him in curiosity. "What about you, Peter Quill? What plans do you have up your sleeve?"

"I mean, I guess I've always had an idea." Peter explains as he mirrors Gamora's position.

"And what's that?"

"I mean, I always saw my mom moping about Ego and...you know what came of that." Gamora nods as if prompting him to continue. "But, um, she always told me these stories about everything they did together. Of course, I never forgave him for leaving, but...this is gonna sound kinda weird...I made her a promise that I'd fall in love with someone who _would_ come back. If that makes sense?" A green hand stretches out to rub his own.

"Of course it does, but it's not weird. Not at all." She gives him a soft, sentimental smile that makes his heart beat a little faster than usual. "What else?"

Peter clears his throat. "Well, I mean, I always watched those movies and TV shows where people fall in love, and get married...even have kids..." The last part is barely audible, but it makes Gamora's smile widen a bit.

"Is that what you want?" The ex-assassin somehow subtly moved closer to him in the time they'd been talking. They're merely inches apart and Peter can count every single one of her eyelashes. "Get married and have children?"

Heat starts to radiate in Peter's cheeks as his face gets slightly more red in the dim rays of the moons. "I guess." He rubs an awkward hand on the back of his neck.

Gamora's hand slides off Peter's hand and onto his chest, looking at him through her eyelids. "And who do you plan to do this with?" It's rare to see Gamora this playful and noticing that she isn't scared of his answer, he decides to play back.

"Well, I mean, there's this girl that totally kicked my ass a few months ago. She's green and she's such a badass with her sword."

"And?" She's leaning into him.

"She's the most beautiful and caring woman I've ever met."

"And?"

His heart is beating out of his chest at this point. "No matter how much shit gets thrown her way, she still has a heart of gold."

"And?"

There's a slight pause as Peter thinks of what to say next. It's hard to think when you have the most dangerous, yet sexiest, woman in the galaxy, pressed up against your chest, grazing your lips with her own. "And I want to live the rest of my life with her by my side, like she is right now."

"God, you're such a sap." With that, she smashes her lips against his. Gamora rolls them both over onto his back, straddling him between his hips and continuing to passionately kiss him. "I...love you." She whispers in between kisses. It's the first time she says it, and if it wasn't for them being out in the open, it might've led somewhere else...

As soon as they break apart for air, they pull back enough to where their foreheads are still touching. Gamora pushes herself off of him enough to where she could grab his hand. She sets their intertwined hands on his chest and lays on top of them.

Peter lifts up his free hand and begins to run his fingers through her hair. After a moment of silence, she finally speaks, "If you do have children with her, what would you name them?"

"If it's a girl, probably Jovi, as in Bon Jovi, of course. If it's a boy, I don't know. Probably, Lennon, as in-"

"John Lennon." Gamora chuckles.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I love your ideas though."

"Of course, you do." He receives a playful smack against his chest. "Yup, I deserved that."

"I don't want to go back. I'm comfortable here." The woman nuzzles further into his chest and lets out a deep sigh. Eventually, she dozes off and falls asleep on his chest and he's fine with it.

"I love you, too."


End file.
